The present invention relates to a protective device for endoscopists, which has been specifically designed for an urethral type of use.
As is known, for examining urethral members by means of an endoscope, the physician must insert a catheter or rigid or flexible sleeve into the urethral duct and apply an eye-piece, coupled to optical fibres or optical devices, sliding within the inside of the catheter and adapted to visually reproduce on outside tools the operating inner field of the patient.
During such an operation, possible tightness losses can occur, at the catheter, thereby the physician is frequently impacted, on his face, by urine, blood or other liquid sprays as ejected from the urethral duct.
This fact, in addition to originating great sanitary problems, causes difficult to properly perform the endoscopy operation, since the field of view of the physician is negatively affected.